<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Try Something New by SP4CEC4DET</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841870">Try Something New</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP4CEC4DET/pseuds/SP4CEC4DET'>SP4CEC4DET</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kink-cember: TS x Sides [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Oral Sex, Shapeshifting, specifically shapeshifting junk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP4CEC4DET/pseuds/SP4CEC4DET</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is pretty sure he'll never be prepared for the things Remus suggests, but this one is pretty compelling</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Thomas Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kink-cember: TS x Sides [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Try Something New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i didn't mean for this to have continuity with day 1 but it kinda does</p>
<p>Day 2: Eating Out (Thomas/Remus)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas, of course, knew about the shapeshifting. He'd seen the Sides do it plenty or times--from taking the form of his friends for his comfort to unnecessarily long limbs. He also knew about Remus's occasional aversion to clothes.</p>
<p>He just never thought he'd end up putting those two things together.</p>
<p>"Ack! Remus!" Thomas slapped a hand over his eyes as he stopped in the entrance to the kitchen. Just because the Sides had his body, didn't make it any less awkward to walk in on his own bare ass in sticking out of the fridge.</p>
<p>"Goooood evening, Tommy boy!" Remus sang, presumably standing up to look at his core before clicking his tongue in disappointment. "No need to avert your eyes. I opted out of dangly bits today."</p>
<p>"You…what?" Thomas hesitantly brought his hand away from his face. Sure enough, Remus stood in front of him proudly, hands on his hips, displaying a lack of external genitalia.</p>
<p>"What'd'ya think?" Remus cocked his hips and struck a pose, "I think we look good with a vag."</p>
<p>"It's…not what I expected?" Thomas said carefully. When was anything Remus did something he expected?</p>
<p>Remus seemed to preen under that comment. He grabbed whatever it was he was looking for--Thomas didn't want to know what he was going to do with the jar of pickled garlic--and brushed past Thomas out of the kitchen. Thomas did his best to not brush up against Remus's bits (external or not it just seemed polite) and get back to making himself some lunch.</p>
<p>"You know," Remus's voice came from the living room, "If you ever wanted to practice on other types of junk, I'm always here for you Tommy."</p>
<p>Thomas halted in his quest for left-over mac n cheese.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Look, I don't have any say on who you'll get all mushy for," Thomas turned, looking over the half wall in time to see Remus make a face a "mushy" stuff, "But who's to say it won't be a pretty pre-T trans guy. You wouldn't want to flounder on the first night."</p>
<p>Thomas's head was suddenly filled with flashes of him and a faceless stranger, his head between their thighs, moans pouring from them that sounded…too much like sounds he'd heard just a few nights ago.</p>
<p>"And after you're little fling with Janny," Remus continued, grin widening, "I think you should share the love, don't you?"</p>
<p>The stranger in the images Remus was giving him suddenly had a face. His face, though it was shifting between all his Sides. He shook his head, trying and failing to clear the thoughts as it switched from Janus to Roman to Virgil to Remus. Thomas's face felt hot, and worse, his sweat pants were starting to feel a little tight.</p>
<p>"You thought only Janny knew about the thoughts you've been having about us?" Remus drawled, moving back into the kitchen, "Thomathy, where do you think those ideas came from?"</p>
<p>"Remus, please," Thomas sighed. It didn't sound nearly as exasperated as he wanted it to.</p>
<p>Remus hopped up onto the empty counter next to the sink, grin unwavering.</p>
<p>"Please me, Tommy boy."</p>
<p>Thomas only hesitated a moment before dropping to his knees in front of Remus. There was a soft whooshing around them and suddenly they were in a dimly lit bedroom. The cold tile beneath Thomas's knees had thankfully been replaced with plush carpet and Remus now sat on the edge of a bed with green and black bedding. Remus's room. The Duke reclined on his bed, one hand drifting down his body to spread his folds for Thomas to see. His breath hitched, cock twitching in his pants at the sight of the soft, glistening flesh. Suddenly, an thought flashed in his head, more a concept than anything else, and Thomas immediately knew he should follow it. He leaned forward, pressing the flat of his tongue over the folds, dragging it up slowly to flick over Remus's clit.</p>
<p>Thomas would be lying if he said he wasn't a little proud of the gasp it pulled from his Dark Creativity.</p>
<p>"That's a good boy, Tommy," Remus sighed, "Keep going like that."</p>
<p>Thomas's cheek grew hotter at the praise as he did the action again, this time letting the tip of his tongue press against Remus's clit. A few more times, Remus letting out contented sighs each time, and another idea drifted through Thomas's head.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck yeah," Remus moaned as Thomas wrapped his lips around the small member and sucked on it gently. A hand landed in Thomas's hair, fingers threading through it not un-gently. Thomas's own hands came up to Remus's thighs, pulling the Duke's sex closer to him as he started a rhythm, sucking for a few seconds before licking over him to catch his breath.</p>
<p>"Fuck me with your tongue, Thomas," Remus commanded breathlessly a moment later. Thomas hummed in acknowledgement, pressing his tongue into Remus, who let out another porn-worthy moan.</p>
<p>Thomas let out a moan of his own as Remus began rocking his hips gently. It felt so good to know he was making Remus feel good too.</p>
<p>"That's it, that's it, that's it," Remus chanted, hips rolling against Thomas's face as he rode his core's tongue, "So close, so close, please!"</p>
<p>Thomas didn't know exactly what he was asking for but he acted on instinct, moving one hand to press a thumb over Remus's clit.</p>
<p>Remus came with a shout, grip on Thomas's hair tightening as he ground down against his face, walls fluttering around Thomas's tongue. Thomas groaned against him, shuddering as he was released. He sat back on his heels, relishing a bit in the way his lips and chin felt cool from the wetness there.</p>
<p>"Holy shit, Thomas," Remus panted.</p>
<p>Thomas simply hummed in reply, not sure his throat felt up to speaking in that moment. Remus sat up, a brief look of concern on his face until he caught sight of the tent in Thomas's sweat pants.</p>
<p>"Your turn, big boy," he said with a wicked grin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>